The Unexpected
by Tiffany82
Summary: Summer and Seth have been dating for about a year. Seth suddenly breaks up with her, she's devastated. Who do you think will comfort her? I'm rating it R lor language and sex that will happen later on.
1. 1

Disclaimer ~ I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to fox. I know isn't it sad?  
  
I have to give a little shout out too my friend Cathy who came up with the title. Go read her story Thanks To you!  
  
Summer Roberts was your typical California rich bitch. That is she until her junior year of High School, when Seth Cohen chose her over Anna Stern. Summer Sat by The Cohen's pool thinking about that day.  
  
"Cohen I can't go through this anymore. I can't just be friends with you. I see you and Anna hanging out and I just wanna squeeze her till all the geek liquid oozes out of her ears!" Summer yelled.  
  
"Summer calm down."  
  
"No, Seth. I will not calm down. Who the hell do you think you are telling me to calm down? You need to make up your mind. God that lets be friends thing is such a cop-out"  
  
"Summer."  
  
"I'm not done Cohen. You know I don't talk about feelings & all that mushy shit and I really don't know where the hell this is coming from, but I can't help but like you. And I wanna be with you. I know we don't have anything in common & the comics will have to go. But you're sweet and funny and weird and annoying but you're amazing. And I just..."  
  
Seth stops her. Summer was not expecting him to kiss her like this. They've kissed 4 times. The first kiss was innocent, like most first kisses are. The second was because Summer was confused and she needed to kiss him to see if anything was there. The Third was full of passion and wanting. The forth was him being a horny 16 year old. But this. this was not anything like those kisses. This kiss was full of hope. It was soft & precious, full of love.  
  
Summer pulled away slowly.  
  
"Aren't I the one that is supposed to do that?" Summer referred to most of their kisses where she initiated them.  
  
"I know it was hard for you to say all that." He said as he cupped her face.  
  
"Yeah, well don't get used to it."  
  
"You're all I've ever wanted Summer."  
  
Those words echoed through her brain. She felt like it was just yesterday he said that he wanted her. That day she had a boyfriend. Now she doesn't. Yes that's right Seth Cohen broke up with her. She thought about earlier that night.  
  
"Summer, we have to talk."  
  
"Uh oh, so series Cohen. Are you breaking up with me?" She laughed.  
  
Seth didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh my god you are"  
  
"Summer, I love you. You know that"  
  
"Yeah, well you sure have a hell of a way to show it"  
  
"Summer, I'm 17. You're my first girlfriend. But don't you think we're moving so fast for our age?"  
  
"No Cohen, until about 10 minutes ago I was completely confident in us."  
  
"I just can't."  
  
"I'm sorry loving me is so hard"  
  
"It's not hard. I just want to see what else is out there. It's just..."  
  
"Nn...no I get it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm just gg.gonna go."  
  
"Yeah, you do that."  
  
So now here's Summer, an hour later sitting by her ex boyfriend's pool. She thought about going to Marissa's, but she so didn't feel like seeing Oliver. Yes you heard right. Coop was now with that weirdo Oliver. Marissa broke up with Ryan after Oliver kissed her. She didn't break up with him because she felt something for that freak. She did it because she couldn't deal with the fact that she betrayed Ryan. But of course Oliver was there to pick up the pieces. Oliver is just. EW. Summer heard the back door open & she thought it was Seth. She felt sick.  
  
"Oh, hey Summer." Thank God, It's just Ryan.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You ok? You look like you're about to be sick."  
  
"Oh.oh. yeah I'm fine."  
  
"You sure."  
  
"Mmhhmm."  
  
"You uh you want me to get Seth? He can help you feel better."  
  
"Uh. no. uh I don't think he can." Her lip started to tremble thinking about him.  
  
"Hey."He said softly.  
  
"He broke up with me."  
  
Ryan was stunned.  
  
"Uh. are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, he made himself pretty clear."  
  
Ryan sat down next to her. In the almost 2 years they'd known each other they became friends, slowly.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"We're going too fast. We're so young. He wants to see what else is out there. Ugh I gave up everything for him. I have no friends, because of him & he dumps me. What the fuck is that?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Oh of course take his side. I know you're his best friend. But you're my friend too."  
  
"Summer, I'm not taking sides."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Summer, don't start being like this."  
  
"Like what? Upset my boyfriend broke up with me?"  
  
"No, a bitch."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I. I didn't even let you talk."  
  
"I'm so.I thought you guys were doing good."  
  
"Me too. I guess we were both wrong."  
  
"Summer, I'm sorry"  
  
"Yeah, me too. I guess of all people you would understand."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just can't believe this is happening." Summer told herself she was NOT going to cry. She was NOT going to crumble, too late. Summer kept her hands over her face so Ryan couldn't see her cry. He saw her shoulders move & knew what she was doing. He moved closer to her. He felt so helpless. He wasn't good with this kind of thing. So he simple put his arm around her and let her cry on his shoulders. Ryan knew that Summer wasn't the type of girl that let people know she was hurting. He held her; let her get it all out for about 20 minutes.  
  
"God. I'm sorry. I like totally ruined you're shirt." She said as she pulled away.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I never do that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I just."  
  
"It's ok. You needed to."  
  
"Thanks. Well I should go before he comes back."  
  
"How are you getting home?"  
  
"Oh. I have my car." She said as they stood up.  
  
"Summer, you can't drive yourself. You're a mess."  
  
"Gee thanks. You really know how to boost a girls confidence."  
  
"Please you've already got enough of it. Come on I'll drive you home." He said as he grabbed her keys out of her hand.  
  
"No, really I can drive."  
  
"Well, that's nice but I'm still driving you."  
  
"Ugh fine."  
  
~At Summer's front door~  
  
"Thanks for bringing me home & for letting me be a crying freak."  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
"Ya know we sure have come a long way since we first met."  
  
"Well you're not exactly the same person."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I think Seth kind of changed you. You show you have feelings. I think he made you soft."  
  
"He did NOT make me soft! I am NOT soft."  
  
"Ok Summer. Well I think I'm gonna head home."  
  
"Ryan you can't walk."  
  
"It's not far."  
  
"Ryan don't be stupid. You can stay here."  
  
"What about you're parents?"  
  
"My Dad is on a business trip and step Mom went with him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I hate being alone. Seth usually stays with me, but ha, I don't think he will tonight. So will you stay?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah yeah I'll stay."  
  
"Thanks." She said as she opened the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're not soft." He said sarcastically as he shut the door. 


	2. 2

The Unexpected I'm backkkkk!!! My Internet has been broken for the last 3 months so I couldn't update. So don't worry I haven't forgotten about the story. I want to thank everyone for being so patient, I'm so excited that I can continue with the story and other people can actually read it besides my brother and I lol.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own any of the characters on The O.C. yes it's very sad.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You're a sarcastic little bitch aren't you?" Summer said as Ryan shut the front door.  
  
"Well I learn from the best."  
  
Summer looked at him.  
  
"Yeah... sorry I uh didn't mean to mention him."  
  
"It's ok. It's just... I dunno."  
  
"We don't have to talk about him."  
  
Summer looked at him with watery eyes.  
  
"Hey, no don't do that. Come here." He held her tight.  
  
"I hate him." She mumbled against his chest.  
  
"No you don't. You love him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Come on, I'll make you some coffee." He took her hand & led her into the ridiculously huge kitchen. She sat down on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee's in the cabinet by the fridge."  
  
As Ryan was making the coffee, Summer looked over at the other end of the table & she saw something that broke her heart, picture of her & Seth. Her parents put it there a month after they started dating. Her Dad and Step Mom was such fakes. They were so happy when she started dating Seth. They said he was a good influence on her. Please, he's Caleb Nichol's Grandson. That's why they were so happy. David Roberts's daughter dating Seth Cohen made him look good at the club. She looked at the picture & smiled. Kirsten Cohen took the picture by the Cohen's pool at a family barbeque. When Seth had invited her, she was so happy. She had never been to a boyfriend's family function. She felt honored to be a part of it. When she was at Seth's she felt like she was part of a family. Now she had no one. She watched Ryan poor water in the coffee machine.  
  
'Well at least I have Ryan.' She thought.  
  
She looked back at the framed picture sadly. Ryan turned around and saw Summer looking at the same thing.  
  
'Oh no.' Ryan thought when he saw the picture. He went over to it & picked it up.  
  
"I'm just gonna move this." He put it on the top of the refrigerator.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled a little.  
  
"Don't mention it." He remembered there were some pictures in her room that she probably shouldn't see right now.  
  
"Uh I'll be right back." He went up the stairs to her room. There were only 2 frames, one on her desk and another on her nightstand. He took them into her bathroom and put them in the closet. He went back in the kitchen and found Summer still sitting but with her head laying on the table. He rubbed her back lightly.  
  
"How about some ice cream?" He asked as he walked to the freezer.  
  
"Coffee and Ice cream? Ah my favorite."  
  
"I know."  
  
She smiled. Not a sad smile or sarcastic one, but a real genuine smile.  
  
"Wow, a smile. Gee I'm better than I thought." He joked.  
  
"Oh whatever. Now look who's the one who's over confident." She joked back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand to her.  
  
"Coffee's ready." He said as he got two mugs out of the cabinet.  
  
'Thanks for all of this Ryan. I... I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here for me."  
  
"Summer, really it's ok." He said as he handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What do you say we watch a movie?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds good. You go pick. I'll get the Ice Cream."  
  
"Popcorn too."  
  
"Coffee, Ice Cream and popcorn? Sounds just disgusting enough to be fabulous." She laughed.  
  
He laughed and took two bowls out of the cabinet and put some ice cream in them. She put the Ice cream back in the freezer. She reached up on top of the refrigerator and got the framed picture and looked at it.  
  
"I can get through this." She whispered to herself. She put it back on top of the refrigerator, grabbed the Ice Cream bowls and went to join Ryan.  
  
"So what are we watching?" She asked as she put the bowls on the coffee table.  
  
"American Pie 2."  
  
"Nothing says comedy like Stifler getting pissed on." She laughed.  
  
"Just as I thought."  
  
"Oh shit, I forgot the popcorn." She said getting up.  
  
"I got it."  
  
As Ryan left the room, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sum." Marissa said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, hey Coop."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Seth broke up with me."  
  
"What?" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I don't really wanna get into it right now."  
  
"Are you sure? Do you want me & Oliver to come over?"  
  
"No Coop, it's ok."  
  
"Summer come on, you shouldn't be alone."  
  
"I'm not, I have a friend here."  
  
"Oh good. Who?"  
  
"Oh... just a friend." Marissa really didn't need to know that Ryan was there.  
  
"Well at least you're not alone."  
  
"I'll be ok Coop. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Oliver and I can come over. Bring Ice Cream, coffee, watch a movie."  
  
"I've got all that."  
  
"Well, you're friend really is taking good care of you."  
  
"Yeah... he is."  
  
"Ok well I'll talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Just then Ryan walked in with popcorn.  
  
"Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Uh it was Coop."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, she wanted her and Oliver to come over with Ice Cream, Coffee and a movie."  
  
"Well, I've got that covered."  
  
"Yes you do. Plus there's like no way in hell Oliver's coming to my house. Ever."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You really don't like him do you?"  
  
"God no. Ryan he's a freak."  
  
"You used to think I was a freak."  
  
"Yeah well, things change." She smiled.  
  
"I didn't tell her you were here. If you were worried about that."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's watch Stifler get pissed on."  
  
"Oh yes, that's always a good time." She laughed.  
  
The movie started and they laughed just like they always do.  
  
Summer looked at Ryan grateful.  
  
"Thanks again for this."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Shhh. You're gonna miss the milf guy piss on Stifler."  
  
She smiled.  
  
They watched the rest of the movie and almost pissed their pants from laughing so hard.  
  
"God I'm so tired" Summer said yawning.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to bed."  
  
They walked up the stairs, into her room. She sat down on the bed and noticed something.  
  
'Where are uh the pictures?" She asked.  
  
"Uh I uh put them in the bathroom closet. I figured you didn't need to see them."  
  
She smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I'm uh gonna go change."  
  
Summer went to change into her pajamas. When she came back into the room, she saw Ryan sitting on the chair by her bed, with a blanket like he was going to sleep.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to sleep."  
  
"On the chair?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You can sleep on the bed."  
  
"I uh didn't..."  
  
"Ryan, come on we're both sorta adults. I think we can handle sleeping in the same bed." She said as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Get over here."  
  
He lay down on the bed.  
  
"Goodnight Summer."  
  
"Goodnight Ryan."  
  
They both lie there and Summer thought back about the nights events. She thought of Seth and started to cry.  
  
"No, no. None of that." He grabbed her and held her till she cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Everything's gonna be ok Summer." He whispered to her as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Ok I hope everyone liked that! I'll get the 3rd chapter up tomorrow. Please, please review. Thanks! 


	3. 3

As promised here's the 3rd chapter. I might even get the 4th chapter up by the end of the day, but don't hold me to that.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I still don't own any of these characters and it's still sad. But if I did have something to do with it, Theresa would've stayed with Ryan.  
  
The Unexpected  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ryan woke up with sun poring into his eyes. He looked around thinking this isn't the pool house. Then he felt someone stir in his arms.  
  
'Summer, I'm in Summer's room.' He thought.  
  
He looked at her thinking how beautiful she is. He shook his thoughts out of his head.  
  
Summer groaned waking up. She felt strong arms around her, and remembered Ryan was there. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I didn't cry on you again did I?"  
  
"Uh, no, no you didn't." She didn't need to know the truth. He knew she'd feel bad about herself.  
  
"Ryan..." She didn't believe him.  
  
"Ok, yeah you did."  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"Summer come on it's ok."  
  
"No it's not Ryan. God, I hate crying."  
  
"You have a right to cry."  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't like it." She said as she sat up.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Well, considering I don't have a boyfriend anymore, a whole shit load of nothing."  
  
"You wanna do something?" He asked cheering her up.  
  
"Ryan you don't have to baby-sit me."  
  
"I'm not. Am I not aloud to hang out with a friend?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you are."  
  
"Good. So what do you wanna do? I have to work till 8, we can do something after that."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you at the Crab Shack at 8."  
  
"Sounds good. Well I should go. Are you gonna be ok all day alone?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Well you know you could always call Oliver and Marissa to keep you company."  
  
"Yeah, that'll happen." She laughed.  
  
"Well it was just a thought." He laughed.  
  
Ryan got off the bed and put his shoes on.  
  
"So, I'll see you at 8?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll walk you out."  
  
They walked out of her room and down the stairs to the foyer.  
  
"Thanks for staying Ryan."  
  
"Stop thanking me." He laughed.  
  
"I'm just really grateful. I don't think I've ever gad a friend like you."  
  
"Well I am one of a kind." He joked.  
  
"Yeah, you are." She said as she hugged him.  
  
"Wait, lemme go change and I'll take you home."  
  
"I can walk."  
  
"Ryan we had this conversation last night. I'll be right back."  
  
She ran up the stairs and changed fast. Ryan was sitting on the couch in the family room when she came in.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready. Lets go."  
  
They drove to the Cohen's listening to music and talking. The thing she liked about there friendship was they always had something to talk about. When there was any silence it was a comfortable silence. She drove up to the driveway, sat back and looked at the Cohen's house.  
  
"Uh are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'll see you at 8."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye Ryan."  
  
Ryan watched Summer drive away and walked into the house. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat and found Seth eating cereal.  
  
"Hey man. Where ya been?" Seth asked.  
  
"Uh, just out." Seth didn't need to know he was at Summer's house. Even though there just friends, he knew Seth would freak.  
  
"Well uh I have some news."  
  
"Oh yeah? What?"  
  
"I um, broke up with Summer."  
  
"Oohh... uh... really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?  
  
"I just... I dunno. I feel like there's more out there."  
  
"But I thought you loved Summer."  
  
"I did, I just don't think I was in love with her."  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?" He asked getting upset.  
  
"Dude calm down."  
  
"No. You went out with her for 8 months and let her think you were in love with her. What kind of a person does that?"  
  
"I thought I was in love with her." He argued back.  
  
"No Seth, you either are or you aren't. There's no in-between."  
  
"Dude, what's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing. I gotta get ready for work."  
  
"Why are you so pissed about this? This has nothing to do with you."  
  
"It does have something to do with me, Summer is my friend. You led her on for 8 fucking months. Look just forget I said anything."  
  
"Ryan..."  
  
"Forget it." He yelled as he walked out the door.  
  
Ryan walked out of the kitchen mad at the way Seth handled his relationship. Summer didn't deserve that.  
  
-At the Crab Shack-  
  
7:45 Summer walked into a packed Crap Shack. There was no tables' left, so she decided to sit at the counter. She noticed Ryan running around like a chicken with his head cut off.  
  
She laughed.  
  
'He looks so cute all stressed. What? Ryan cute? What the hell?' She didn't get to finish her thought because Ryan was coming around behind the counter.  
  
"Hey, you're early." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know but I was totally bored at my house."  
  
"Sorry I left you alone."  
  
"No, no you had to work."  
  
"You want something to eat?"  
  
"Nah, I feel like pizza."  
  
"Ok, when I'm done here we'll go to the boardwalk."  
  
"Ok, sounds good."  
  
Summer sad at the counter for another 20 minutes till Ryan was done.  
  
"Sorry it took so long."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
She noticed he wasn't in his work clothes. He was wearing a simple white t shirt and blue jeans.  
  
They walked to toe parking lot and got in there own cars. They decided to drive their cars back to Summer's and they'd take Ryan's out. When they got to the boardwalk there were a lot of people there, Summer was worried Seth would show up.  
  
"So uh did you see Seth today?" She asked as they walked into the pizza place.  
  
"Uh, yeah I did. We kinda got into an argument. Well actually it was more me yelling at him."  
  
"Ryan..."  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." If he told her what Seth said it would hurt her even more.  
  
"Ryan."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
They ordered pizza, argued over who would pay. Ryan won the argument.  
  
"So what do you wanna do now?" She asked.  
  
"Bowling?"  
  
"Bowling"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ryan..." She laughed.  
  
"Come on it'll be fun."  
  
"Bowling huh?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"I never said yes."  
  
"Oh you were close to giving in anyway."  
  
"Ryan."  
  
"Get in the car." He opened her door.  
  
-At the bowling ally-  
  
Summer never bowled before, but she wasn't bad at it. Actually she was damn good, Ryan on the other hand, sucked, like really bad.  
  
"Ha, another strike." Summer threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Oh jeez." Ryan didn't wanna lose to a girl.  
  
"Aw poor Ryan. Are you mad you're losing to a girl?" She pinched his cheeks.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Come on you know you wanna smile."  
  
He didn't smile.  
  
"Fine, don't smile." She started to turn around and he smiled.  
  
"Ah ha, a smile."  
  
"Ok, fine here." He gave her a cheesy smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yeah whatever, it's my turn."  
  
"You might as well just give yourself a zero."  
  
"Yeah you're funny. Hey everyone we got a comedian in the building."  
  
"Would you bowl already?"  
  
"Chill."  
  
He got a spare & Summer was less than pleased.  
  
"Oh come on, you totally cheated."  
  
"Summer how the hell do you cheat at bowling?"  
  
"I don't know Ryan, but you did. You've been getting gutter balls for like 2 days."  
  
"Ok let's not exaggerate here summer."  
  
"Just get out of my way it's my turn."  
  
She got a gutter ball.  
  
"Oh come on. You so did something to this thing." Summer complained.  
  
"Summer, how the hell could I do something to it? I've been with you for 2 hours." He laughed.  
  
"Oh whatever, just play."  
  
He knocked down 1 pin and then got a gutter ball.  
  
"Oh thank God." She said happy.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Oh poor baby. I'm so sorry." She said as she walked up to him and put her hands on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryan, I know you want to be good at everything but you have to be bad at something, and it's bowling." She smiled.  
  
"No need to gloat." He smiled back.  
  
Summer looked into Ryan's eyes and saw something she never saw before.  
  
"You have really beautiful eyes. I... I mean they're like... really blue."  
  
"Uh, thanks." He said grabbing her hands that were on his chest. They smiled at each other and she quickly took her hands away from his.  
  
"Uh, so should I even bother to go next cause we both know I'm gonna win."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Ha ha, sorry had too."  
  
She ended up getting a strike & of course won.  
  
"Next time I'll let you win." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"I gotta pee before we go." She said taking off her bowling shoes & putting hers on.  
  
"Ok, I'll go return the shoes and pay."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back."  
  
Ryan watched her walk away.  
  
"Shit, I'm dead." He said to himself realizing he would've kissed her tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok there it was, I hope everyone is satisfied with it. Lol I know everyone is like come on come on get them together. But trust me it's not gonna be long. 


	4. 4

Boy I'm on a roll today, 2 chapters in one day. I'll have the 5th chapter up tomorrow. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer ~ Yup, still don't own anything unfortunately. Like I said before, if I did, Theresa would've stayed.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
On Monday at school, Summer had to see Seth for the first time since they broke up on Friday. She wasn't looking forward to it, to say the least. If they didn't have History together she might not have to see him at all. Thankfully Ryan was in the class too. She wasn't sure whom Ryan would choose to sit by and she hated that she thought that, because it's so childish. She talked to Ryan Sunday night and he said Seth wasn't talking to him. She made a mental note to ask Ryan what their argument was about. Just then Seth walked in the classroom. She felt like she was gonna be sick. He sat down in the front of the room, then Ryan walked in, Seth saw Summer's face light up. Ryan smiled and went to the back to sit with Summer.  
  
"Hey." He said as he patted her back.  
  
"Hey." She felt a lot better now that Ryan was there.  
  
"Are you ready for this project?"  
  
"Ew, no." She laughed.  
  
Just then Luke walked up to the table.  
  
"This seat taken?" He asked.  
  
"Nope." Summer smiled.  
  
Ever since Luke's Dad came out, Luke has been an outcast, like Ryan. Slowly Luke became friends with Ryan & Seth, also Summer & Marissa became friends with him again.  
  
"So why isn't Cohen over here?"  
  
"Uh we uh... broke up."  
  
"What? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No, Luke I don't really wanna talk about it. I'm fine, let's just leave it alone."  
  
"Summer..." He put his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The three of them talked for another 10 minutes till the teacher came in and talked about the project. Usually the teacher picked partners, so Summer was a little nervous she would be paired with Seth. Thankfully the teacher was feeling generous and decided for everyone to choose who they wanted to be with in groups of three.  
  
"How about the three of us?" Ryan asked knowing Summer wasn't friends with anyone else in the class and she certainly wouldn't want to work with Seth.  
  
"Yes, thank God." Summer said.  
  
At lunch Ryan, Summer and Luke sat together and Seth and Marissa sat together. They both thought it was a little weird that Summer was sitting with Ryan. When Seth and Summer finally got together, the 5 of them were actually pretty close. But once Ryan & Marissa broke up the group was kind of awkward.  
  
"Why the hell is she sitting with both of my ex boyfriends?"  
  
"I dunno Marissa. Why is my best friend sitting with my ex girlfriend?"  
  
"I'm gonna go find out."  
  
Marissa walked over to the table Summer was at.  
  
"Sum, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Uh yeah. I'll be right back."  
  
Summer walked with Marissa to the to courtyard to talk.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Why are you sitting with both of my ex boyfriends? And why the hell are you doing a project with them?"  
  
"Uh Ryan and Luke aren't just your ex boyfriends, they're also my friends."  
  
"Oh please, Summer."  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I just want to know why you're taking my leftovers."  
  
"Oh please Marissa. I'm so no gonna stand here and listen to you talk about them like this."  
  
Summer walked away.  
  
"Summer, I'm not done."  
  
"Well too bad, I am." She yelled as she walked back to table.  
  
"Ugh." Summer sat down in a huff.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked.  
  
"Ugh, Marissa is mad I'm sitting with you guys and cause we're in the same group, like what I'm gonna sit with Seth & work with him on a project? Yeah, I don't fucking think so."  
  
"Summer calm down."  
  
"No Luke. God the nerve of her."  
  
"How did she know we were working together?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Seth probably tattled."  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. Ryan, Seth, Sandy and Kirsten were sitting at the dinner table eating very quietly.  
  
"So fellas, how was school?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Fine." Ryan and Seth both said.  
  
"Ok what's wrong with you two?" Kirsten asked knowing something was up.  
  
"Nothing." They both answered again.  
  
Before Kirsten had a chance to say anything, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Ryan said as he got up.  
  
"Hello?" He asked into the phone.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Summer asked.  
  
"Uh nothing, I'm just eating dinner."  
  
"Oh, well I'll let you go."  
  
"No, no it's ok. What's up?" He asked going into the living room.  
  
"Uh well... uh you see the thing is... here's the thing..."  
  
"Summer."  
  
"Sorry, habit. I'm spent the last two nights alone in this big house and barley slept and ha I just... I really don't like it. Will you please, please, please come over, please?"  
  
"Uh, well..."  
  
"You don't want to. It's fine, forget I asked."  
  
"No Summer, of course I'll come over."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Just let me get some clothes and I'll be over."  
  
"Don't you wanna finish eating?"  
  
"Nah, I'm done. Give me 20 minutes."  
  
"Ok, Thank you Ryan."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Ryan went back to the kitchen and told Sandy and Kirsten that he was going to a friends house for the night.  
  
"Well that's nice, who is it?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Uh... just a ... a friend."  
  
"You're going to Summer's aren't you?" Seth asked.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ryan ignored Seth's question.  
  
Seth followed Ryan to the pool house.  
  
"Come on Ryan, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing Seth."  
  
"Why are you going to Summer's?"  
  
"How do you know I'm going there?"  
  
"Cause I'm not stupid. Why?"  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Just admit it."  
  
"Fine, ok yes I'm going over Summer's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's my friend and she doesn't like to be alone and since her boyfriend dumped her, I'm her next option."  
  
"Yeah, play the friend card, that'll get you in her bed."  
  
"What?" Ryan yelled.  
  
"Oh please Ryan, you've always wanted to get in her pants."  
  
"I can't believe you just said that. I'm leaving."  
  
"Come on Ryan."  
  
"No, I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you talk about her like this. She's not a fucking piece of meat.  
  
Ryan slammed the pool house door, and went to his car.  
  
I have to thank everyone for reviewing & I love all of the feedback. I'll definitely have the 5th chapter up tomorrow & maybe even the 6th chapter, but I'm not sure so don't count on it. Thanks again everyone. 


	5. 5

Ok 5th Chapter as promised. I might have the 6th chapter up tonight, it depends cause it's a longgggg one, so it's going to take forever to type!  
  
Disclaimer ~ Don't own anything, Fox owns it all. Those bastards.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ryan knocked on Summer's door thinking about why he was so upset about Seth talking about Summer the way he did.  
  
'Because, she's my friend. Yeah that's it.' He thought.  
  
He didn't get to finish his thought because Summer opened the door with a smile.  
  
"Hey Ryan." She was wearing track pants and a while tank top with her hair in a messy bun. He liked when she looked like this, when she wasn't trying to impress anyone. She always dressed up for Seth. He always said she didn't have to impress him, but then she would say "You're supposed to look nice for your boyfriend."  
  
'I'm not Seth.' Ryan thought.  
  
"Uh are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"You look kinda spaced."  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"Ok, well come on in." She laughed.  
  
He walked in the house and put his bad by the stairs, and then he followed her to the family room where she was watching some videos on MTV. Ryan walked over to the mantle and saw a picture of a little girl on a ballerina outfit, another picture of the same little girl was right beside it, and she was wearing a tap outfit.  
  
"Is this you?" He asked picking up the ballerina picture.  
  
"Uh, yeah." She said as she got off the couch.  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Yeah, I used to be really into dancing."  
  
"Really? When did you get out of it?"  
  
"Uh I think right before High School. It wasn't really cool anymore."  
  
"That's no reason to stop something."  
  
"I know that now."  
  
"You have anymore pictures?" He asked interested.  
  
"Uh, yeah over here." She walked to a big cabinet that had old photo albums.  
  
She pulled out a big pink one.  
  
"Pink, I should've guessed." He laughed.  
  
"My Mom picked it out. It has all my dancing pictures in it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't..."  
  
"It's ok." She handed him the pink album and he sat on the couch and opened it. The first picture was another of Summer in a ballerina outfit but she was younger. The label said she was 3.  
  
"That was my first recital. You want something to drink?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure." He said as he looked through the book.  
  
"What do you want? I made Coffee."  
  
"Yeah, Coffee's good."  
  
"K, I'll be back."  
  
He continued to look through the album. He reached a page that said she was 13; she was in a much different outfit than the ballet outfit.  
  
"Ok, here you go." She handed him the cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks. Hey what kind of dance is this?"  
  
"Oh I had just started to get into hip hop dancing. I wasn't very good at it. I liked ballet better."  
  
"I have to tell you something." He said as he shut the album.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, Seth knows I'm here."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"There's more."  
  
"Ok." She said nervous.  
  
"He thinks we're... ya know... together."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's so ridiculous." She said as she let out a very fake laugh.  
  
"Oh... Oh yeah... ha I know right. How stupid. Like I'd go out with you."  
  
"Ok Ryan, That's enough."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Was he mad?"  
  
"Uh yeah, just a little."  
  
"Look Ryan, you don't have to stay here. I mean I don't want you guys to get into it because of me."  
  
"Are you still scared to be alone?" He said inching closer to her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I'm staying." He whispered.  
  
"Ok." She whispered back.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Uh ok of course the phone rings now. Hello?"  
  
"Hey." Marissa said.  
  
"Uh, Hi."  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for today. The stuff I said was pretty harsh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Ok god. Look I know your parents aren't back and I know you hate being alone, so how about I come over. Ya know have a girls night?"  
  
"Uh well I don't think that's a great idea."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I have a friend here."  
  
"Oh ok. The same friend from the other night?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Wait, Summer is Ryan the friend that's been there for you?"  
  
"Um, yeah he is."  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So you are sleeping with him."  
  
"Are you freakin series?"  
  
"Yes, my God Seth just broke up with you and you move on to Ryan."  
  
"Ryan is my friend Marissa. In fact he's been more of a friend to me lately than you have."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Marissa if it doesn't have anything to do with Oliver you don't care."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is. If I want to hang out with you Oliver has to come alone and I'm sorry but there's only so many times a person can play the third wheel before it gets really annoying."  
  
"Fine, you want Ryan you can have him."  
  
"Marissa, I don't want Ryan."  
  
"Gee thanks." Ryan mumbled.  
  
"Look I'm not gonna deal with this right now. I have enough on my mind." Summer hung up.  
  
"Ugh, what is wrong with these people?" She yelled.  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"I mean we can't be friends without hopping in the sack?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Why is us dating such a ridiculous idea?"  
  
"I... cause... case you're Seth's best friend. I... I dunno."  
  
"Yeah that's really convincing."  
  
"Ryan what do you want me to say? I don't wanna fight with you. I've lost Seth, I've lost Marissa, and I don't wanna lose you too." She said as she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, sshh it's ok, come here." He said as he took her in his arms.  
  
"When is this gonna stop?"  
  
"When is what gonna stop?"  
  
"The hurt."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"I feel so empty without him. How did I let myself get so close to him?"  
  
"Because you loved him."  
  
"I just never wanted to let myself get so close to a guy. I never wanted a guy to control my happiness..."  
  
"You want you to control it." He cut her off.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" She said as she pulled away.  
  
"Cause I used to feel the same way."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Ya know, I think I am."  
  
"Do you miss her?"  
  
"Sometimes. When something good happens, like I get a good grade or get a raise or something and I wanna share it with someone."  
  
"You can share it with me." She said smiling.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks Summer." He said smiling.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"You know, you're not the only one who feels like they lots their best friend."  
  
"Why? Do you feel like that?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Is it because of me? Cause Ryan I don't wanna come between you and Seth."  
  
"No, no this has been happening for a while."  
  
"Well, who needs em"  
  
"Yeah we don't."  
  
"We have each other." Seth said smiling.  
  
"You'll be ok ya know."  
  
"I think I know that now."  
  
"I know you're scared to be without him."  
  
"I am. I mean what am I gonna do?"  
  
"Summer, I think you can do anything."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't deserve you." She said laughing.  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
4 months later, in January, Ryan and Summer were merely speaking to Seth & Marissa. But Ryan and Summer were getting closer than ever, in fact Ryan was finding it hard to deny his feelings for her anymore. He drove himself crazy until her realized he needed to tell someone. Now normally he would go to Seth for this. But obviously that wasn't happening. Lately he would go to Summer with advice, but again, not going to happen. So he went to his next option.  
  
"You like Summer? Are you crazy?"  
  
Luke.  
  
"Thanks Luke really helping here."  
  
"Sorry dude. It's just... wow... this is..."  
  
"Big?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did Seth say?"  
  
"I haven't told him, and you aren't either."  
  
"I won't. What about Summer?"  
  
"No, not telling her."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because, she's not over Seth."  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"No she's not."  
  
"Dude she never talks about him."  
  
"So, that doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Wow. I never thought you'd like her like that."  
  
"Why? You think something's wrong with her? I mean I know she can be a bitch, but you know the real her. I mean God Luke, you don't have to judge her." He said in her defense.  
  
"Man chill out."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I got a little defensive."  
  
"Yeah... It's the crush."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Sorry." He laughed.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Tell her."  
  
"How? What if she doesn't feel the same way and I lose her all together?"  
  
"Or, she does feel the same way and your best friend turns into your girlfriend and it's all awesome and shit."  
  
Ryan thought about it.  
  
"Look, you'll never know till you say something."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm gonna tell her."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Well, Seth's your friend too."  
  
"Look, I just want you to be happy man. It's obvious she makes you happy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So when are you gonna tell her?"  
  
"Tonight. I'm going over her house cause her parents are you of town again."  
  
"Damn, again."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So then we should do something tonight with her."  
  
"Uh... hello... Luke..."  
  
"After you tell her."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Ok, fine. Call me tomorrow and tell me how it goes."  
  
"Ok, thanks man." Ryan stood up and gave him one of those manly hugs.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Luke left Ryan's, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Luke I have to talk to you... like now."  
  
"Ok, What about?"  
  
"Just come over... fast." She hung up.  
  
10 minutes later Luke was there.  
  
"So what's up? You ok?"  
  
"No, God no I'm not."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think I like Ryan."  
  
Luke started to laugh.  
  
"Hey, ass wipe, not funny."  
  
"Sorry... it's just... are you serious?"  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you."  
  
"No I'm glad you did."  
  
"Could you use a good laugh?"  
  
"No, look you just caught me off guard."  
  
"What the hell do I do Luke?"  
  
"Uh... tell him?"  
  
"Are you fucking crazy? You laughed, you think I'm gonna tell him?"  
  
"He wouldn't laugh."  
  
"Why? What do you know?" She asked curious.  
  
"Just... that he wouldn't laugh. You know he cares about you7."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So tell him."  
  
"But besides you, he's the only friend I have right now. I don't wanna lose him."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I know you and I know him. You care about each other, there's no way this would ruin your friendship. Plus his face lights up whenever you're near him."  
  
"It does?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, and so does yours."  
  
"You know, you're right."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I have to tell him."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Thanks Luke." She said as she hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There you have it. I'm sure I'll have the 6th chapter up tonight. It's an eventful chapter, if you know what I mean. lol 


	6. 6

Disclaimer ~ Don't own a damn thing, Fox owns it all. Don't you wish you could be the president of Fox sometimes?  
  
Here is the very eventful Chapter 6! Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Around 6:00 Ryan showed up at Summer's with a flower he picked from the front of his house.  
  
"Ryan, What's this for?"  
  
"Just cause."  
  
"So sweet."  
  
"Well ya know I try." He said.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I have to tell you something." He said serious.  
  
"Really? Cause I have to tell you something too."  
  
"Is it bad?" He asked nervously as they walked to the family room.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You go first." She said as they sat on the couch.  
  
"Well... uh... ok. Lately I... um... started developing these feelings for you, and I don't know where the hell they came from, but there here and they won't go away. So I know you don't feel the same, but I had to tell you. So uh... yeah I like you. God that sounds so 4th grade."  
  
Summer was stunned. She never ever thought Ryan would feel this way about her. It was a surprise, a very welcomed surprise.  
  
"You like me?" She asked to make sure she heard right.  
  
"Uh... Yeah. Summer, I don't want this to come between us, so lets just forget I said anything."  
  
"But, I don't wanna forget it."  
  
"Uh... w...what... huh?"  
  
"I don't want to forget it."  
  
"But... I... I really... I just don't want it to hurt our friendship."  
  
"It won't." She smiled.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause I like you too?"  
  
"You...uh... you like me too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you kidding? Cause if you are..."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Why are you so surprised?"  
  
"I... I dunno... I uh wasn't expecting it."  
  
"Ryan..." She started as she took his hand in hers.  
  
"You are there for me whenever I need you. You let me cry on your shoulders night after night over your best friend. You believe in me. You encourage me. You inspire me. You inspired me to dance again. You think I'm beautiful when my hair is a mess and I'm wearing sweats. You're my best friend. And now you're surprised that I like you?"  
  
"Summer, are you sure?" He whispered, as they got closer.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
That's all he needed to hear. He took her other hand in his, gave her a little smile, and then leaned in closer to her.  
  
"Me either." He said just before his mouth hit hers. It was very slow and soft at first. He kissed her so lightly, like she was a feather. So precious and delicate. He let go of her hands and moved them to her face. He held on to her face like it was the most precious glass he'd ever held, so careful. There mouths fit together perfectly, like a puzzle. He finally opened his mouth to explore her mouth with his tongue. It felt like heaven. She moved her hands to his hands that were on her face and they pulled away out of breath.  
  
"Wow." She said.  
  
"Yeah, that was..."  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She moved her arms around his neck and played with the hairs at the back of his neck, he moved his arms around her waist.  
  
"So what did you wanna tell me?" He asked.  
  
"I like you." She smiled.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah." She laughed lightly as they brought their faces closer together, he moved his forehead against hers.  
  
"Is this really happening?" He asked her smiling.  
  
"Oh you better believe it." She laughed.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"This is so right, but at the same time it's so wrong."  
  
"No Ryan, It's not wrong at all. I've never felt more right about something."  
  
"But Seth..."  
  
"No don't, 2 seconds ago you were fine with us and kissing me and not worrying about Seth, Why is that changed?"  
  
"I just... God He's gonna be so pissed."  
  
"Can't we just enjoy this moment? I mean this is like... huge. We just had out first kiss Ryan. Seth is no where near my mind."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise. I meant what I said, I've never felt more right about something."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ok, Luke." He said laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told Luke earlier about my feelings for you and he said that I need to tell you and just gave me some good advice and I said he was right then he was like 'I know' all cocky."  
  
"You went to Luke?" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah why? He won't tell Seth."  
  
"No, I'm not worried about that." She laughed more.  
  
"What? Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Cause I did the same thing." She said laughing.  
  
"You did?" He asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah." They couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Well I guess great minds think alike." She said bringing his head close to hers and kissing him.  
  
"I... can't... believe... this... is... happening." She said between kisses.  
  
"This is like nothing I've ever expected."  
  
"How do you like the unexpected?" She asked playing with his hair.  
  
"I like it." He smiled.  
  
"Good." She smiled at him.  
  
The rest of the night they laid on the couch in each others arms and watched T.V. Ryan had been flipping channels for half an hour still not finding anything to watch.  
  
"Why is there never anything on Friday nights?" She asked.  
  
"Cause most boyfriends and girlfriends are out." He said. After he said that he was nervous to what she would say to the boyfriend/girlfriend part.  
  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" She smiled.  
  
"Well you know... I... "  
  
"Oh, no, no I was just thinking out loud. I'm your girlfriend."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"God that sounds so good. Say it."  
  
"You... are... my... girlfriend." He said kissing her nose.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"That tickles." She said laughing.  
  
"Oh are you ticklish?" He asked getting ideas.  
  
"No, no I'm not." She said lying.  
  
"Yes you are." He moved one of his hands to her side and started to tickle her.  
  
"Ah.... No.... haha.... Ryan.... Stop.... Please.... Haha.... Baby I'm gonna piss my pants." She said laughing.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
  
"I'm gonna piss my pants?"  
  
"No before that."  
  
She thought.  
  
"Stop please?"  
  
"After that."  
  
She thought more.  
  
"Oh.... Uh.... I.... Uh called you baby."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is that ok? Cause...." He cut her off with a kiss.  
  
"Oh course it's ok."  
  
"Come here." She said as she laid down flat on the couch and guided him with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with force she didn't even know she had. She played with his hair for a few seconds and then went to his chest.  
  
"Ryan." She moaned against his mouth.  
  
She moved her hands to the top of his shirt and fumbled with the top button. She almost had his shirt unbuttoned when he pulled away.  
  
"W.... Wait. We can't do this now." He said as he sat up.  
  
"Wh.... Wh.... Why?" She asked.  
  
"I just.... I can't right here, right now."  
  
"You can't have sex with me?"  
  
"No.... I mean yes I can, I just can't right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Summer, we just got together tonight, we haven't even been on a date yet. I just.... I want out first time together to be special."  
  
"Ryan, you know it won't be my first time right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I know.... You.... Seth...."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It won't be my first time either."  
  
"I know you did with Marissa."  
  
"Uh.... No I didn't."  
  
"What.... She said."  
  
"She told you we had sex?"  
  
"Uh well.... Um yeah she did."  
  
"Well we didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry..... I thought...."  
  
"No it's ok."  
  
"So.... No sex tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry I just.... It's just.... I.... I really like you.... A lot and you're so special to me and I just want the night we make love to be right. Perfect. I know nothing's perfect, but I want to make that one night perfect."  
  
Summer smiled at Ryan's words.  
  
"Ryan, It will be perfect." She said as she rubbed her fingers against his cheek.  
  
"I didn't know you could talk like that."  
  
"Yeah well..... It comes and goes." He laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed that. I know everyone was waiting & waiting & waiting for this. Lol Cause that's how I am when I read stories. It's like YES FINALLY lol. Ok I'll have the 7th chapter up tomorrow. Thanks again everyone for the feedback! 


	7. 7

Disclaimer ~ Nope, still don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Summer woke up to a soft snore. She lifted her head slightly off Ryan's chest and looked at him snoring. She smiled and thought, 'God, he's so handsome." She leaned in over to his neck and started to kiss it. Then the snoring stopped. She continued to kiss up his neck, went around to his ear and nibbled on it for a few seconds. Then went around to his mouth and kissed it. To her surprise he kissed her back. They kissed for a few seconds before she pulled away.  
  
"You little shit, you were awake the whole time?"  
  
"Sorry. It was a good excuse to get some free kisses." He smiled.  
  
"Ryan." She said as she smacked his arm playfully.  
  
"I think you should be punished." She said seductively.  
  
"Ohhh... punish me." He said as he kissed her  
  
As if it knew Ryan and Summer were kissing, the phone rings.  
  
"Ugh... Damnit. Why, why, why?" She yells.  
  
"Ow my ear."  
  
"I'm sorry baby." He kisses her hoping she'll ignore the phone. It keeps ringing.  
  
"Ugh. Hold that thought." She said as she got off the couch and tripped over the pillows they threw off the couch.  
  
"Oh my God we slept on the couch." She laughed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, Hi."  
  
Seth.  
  
"Seth?"  
  
Ryan sat up.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Um, Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Yeah you said that."  
  
"Right, well uh, I think we should talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Seth there is no us."  
  
"What?" Ryan whispered to her. He didn't like this.  
  
"Well uh I think there should be."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't."  
  
"What? Why? I thought you loved me?"  
  
"Yeah I did. Till you dumped me to go find yourself."  
  
"Summer..."  
  
"No Seth, I've kept this in for too long and I'm tired of it. You hurt me, bad. And I was really unhappy for a while. But you know what? Someone showed me that I deserve better and I don't need someone to make me happy."  
  
"Summer..."  
  
"And you know what else, I'm over you."  
  
"Ok I get it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Tell Ryan I said Hi." He said before he hung up.  
  
When he said that her eyes got wide.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" He said as he got off the could stand by Summer.  
  
"What... Oh yeah, I'm find." She said as she hung the phone up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uh I... Seth said to uh tell you Hi."  
  
"Uh... What how does he know I'm here?"  
  
"I dunno. Shit. No ya know what? I don't care if he knows we're together."  
  
"That's my girl. Ya know that was very brave of you to say all that to Seth." He said, as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well thank you. Ryan, that was such a rush. I feel like telling the whole world." She said as she got out of his grasp and ran to the front door.  
  
"What are you doing?" He laughed trying to catch up to her.  
  
"I'm telling the whole world... Well at least half of Orange County."  
  
He laughed as she opened the door.  
  
"My name is Summer Roberts and I'm dating Ryan Atwood. WOOHOO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
She laughed as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.  
  
"Well, Hi there." He said before he kissed her neck.  
  
"Hi." She tilted her head back for him to get more access to her neck.  
  
"Good God Ryan, how did you learn to do that? Wait, never mind I don't wanna know."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Summer trust me, you're the only person I'm thinking about at this moment."  
  
"Good." She said as she put her feet back on the ground.  
  
"Now I love ya and everything but your breath is seriously horrible... I... I mean... I don't really... I uh..." he cut her off.  
  
"Summer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know what you meant."  
  
"Ok good."  
  
"I'm uh gonna go brush my teeth." He said as he let go of her waist.  
  
"Ok. I'm right behind you."  
  
She watched him run up the stairs into the bathroom.  
  
"Shit, I love him." She said to herself.  
  
-In the kitchen-  
  
"Ok, so what do we want to eat?" Summer asked looking in the refrigerator.  
  
"Hhmm, how about eggs and bacon?" He suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but there's one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't cook."  
  
"But I can."  
  
"I can help." She said reluctantly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, can't hurt right?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
"Kidding. How do you like your eggs?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno. I've only had them dropped."  
  
"Ew." He said mocking her.  
  
"Shut up. It's how Seth likes them. So that's the only way I've had them."  
  
"Until now." He said as he went in the refrigerator to get eggs.  
  
"Well... How do you like them?" She asked.  
  
"Scrambled with salt, cheese, hot sauce and a little bit of water, so they're fluffy."  
  
"Hot sauce?"  
  
"Trust me you'll love them."  
  
"Ok so what can I do?"  
  
"Crack the eggs." He handed her an egg.  
  
"Uh, no can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I always get shells in it."  
  
"Here, I'll show you." He got behind her, took her hand that had the egg. She brought the bowl to them. He leaned in to her ear to explain how to crack the egg.  
  
"Ok now the key to cracking an egg is to not do it too soft, you gotta do it hard so you'll only crack it once." He was whispering very seductively.  
  
"If you keep talking like that I'm gonna drop the egg on the floor and throw you on the table." She whispered back.  
  
"Right... Sorry." He laughed.  
  
"Ok so crack it hard?" She asked.  
  
"Uh yeah." He laughed.  
  
"Dude don't laugh at me."  
  
"Dude?"  
  
"I've been hanging out with Luke too much."  
  
"Yeah." He laughed.  
  
"Stop laughing at me." She started to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's funny."  
  
"No it's not, stop." She laughed with him.  
  
"Summer you were getting turned on by me talking about cracking eggs."  
  
"Well yeah, they way you were talking was like... really hot. And plus the whole thing about doing it hard and not soft. Come on, that's hot." She said embarrassed.  
  
"I never thought about that."  
  
"Let's stop talking about this now. I'm gonna crack the egg."  
  
"Hard." He said teasing.  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
"Sorry. He laughed.  
  
She cracked it with no shells in the bowl.  
  
"Hey, I did it. Gimme another one."  
  
"Good job. I'm gonna go start the bacon."  
  
They cooked their breakfast, Summer felt like she was playing house.  
  
"Ryan, these eggs are incredible. I never thought of hot sauce in eggs."  
  
"Well thank you."  
  
"I've never made breakfast with someone."  
  
"Really? You never made it with Seth?"  
  
"Please, all he made was cereal."  
  
"I think we should do it more."  
  
"Me too." She smiled.  
  
They finished there good and cleaned up together. When they were done Ryab said he was going home to get some more clothes.  
  
"Hey honey when will you be home? Oh wow that sounded weird." She laughed.  
  
"Good weird, or bad weird?"  
  
"Definitely good weird. She said as she kissed him.  
  
"I should be back soon, I just want some clothes and I'll stop by Blockbuster and get some movies."  
  
"Ok sounds good. Bye."  
  
"Bye baby."  
  
-The Cohen's back yard-  
  
Ryan walked out to the back yard to get to the pool house and he spotted Kirsten doing laps in the pool.  
  
"Shit." He said under his breath.  
  
Over time Ryan got incredibly close with Kirsten and considered her a mother. He could never lie to her and vise versa. He knew once she saw him she would know something was different.  
  
"Hey honey, you just get back from Summer's?"  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
"Well I think it's great that you're there for her when her parents go out of town. I know she hates to be alone."  
  
"Yeah, I'm actually just home for a little while, long enough to get some clothes."  
  
"Oh. You're staying there again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ryan, what's going on with you two?" She asked, reading him like a book.  
  
"Wh... uh why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you've been spending a lot of time with her..."  
  
"She's my friend."  
  
"And when you're not with her, you're thinking about her."  
  
"How do you know I'm thinking about her?"  
  
"Ryan, you're... my son, I know you."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Why aren't you answering my question?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"How long have you and Summer been together?"  
  
"Just since last night. Oh Shit."  
  
"Ryan, it's ok." She laughed.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes it is. She makes you happy, anyone with eyes and half a brain can see that."  
  
"But Seth..."  
  
"Seth will learn to deal with it."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"In a few years."  
  
"Kirsten!"  
  
"I'm just kidding. Just don't throw it in his face."  
  
"I won't. Please don't tell him."  
  
"I won't. Just don't wait too long."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Tell Summer I said Hi."  
  
"I will." He said before he went in the pool house.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There you have it, Chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll have chapter 8 up tomorrow. That might be the last one till Sunday. I'm going away for the weekend, so I won't be able to post anything till Sunday. But this chapter & chapter 8 will hopefully hold you over. Lol. I really have to, have to, have to thank everyone for the huge support & great reviews. But seriously, if you guys have any ideas please share them. You guys are reading the story; this is as much your story as it is mine. So thanks again you guys & keep reviewing!  
  
~Tiffany 


	8. 8

Disclaimer ~ Fox owns all of it, I have nothing to do with it.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Ryan got back to Summer's he saw Luke's truck in the driveway. He knocked on the door and Summer came.  
  
"Hey there good looking." She said as she took his hand to bring him in the house.  
  
"Hi." He said as he brought her face close to his.  
  
"Hi again." He laughed.  
  
"I missed you." She smiled.  
  
"Mmm I missed you too." He said before he kissed her nose.  
  
"Ok enough you two." Luke said coming into the front hall.  
  
"Great timing dude." Ryan said.  
  
"I try."  
  
"You're so funny Luke." Summer said.  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
"Luke weren't you just leaving?" Summer said.  
  
"Uh oh yeah, I'm gone." He kissed Summer on the cheek and gave Ryan a man hug.  
  
"Bye." They both said.  
  
"Ohhh Alone at last." Ryan said kissing her.  
  
"You... have... no... idea... how... much... I love this." She said in between kisses.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Why didn't we realize how great this would be sooner?"  
  
"Cause we're blind." He laughed.  
  
"I have to tell you something really important." She said serious.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, oh yeah it's fine. Ok come here, sit down."  
  
"I dunno if I like this."  
  
"Trust me it's not bad. Ok you know how I've been dancing again."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And it's because if you..."  
  
"Summer."  
  
"No really it is. I never would've gotten the guts to do this if it wasn't for you." She said as she picked up a big yellow envelope from the coffee table.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"College application." She said.  
  
"Really? To where?"  
  
"Uh here look." She handed him the large envelope.  
  
He read the top of the envelope, Julliard.  
  
"Summer... You're applying to Julliard?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah. You think it's a bad idea?"  
  
"No, Not at all. I think it's great."  
  
"I can't believe I'm gonna do this."  
  
"I can. You deserve to go there." He said as he stood up.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she hugged him.  
  
"Anytime." He smiled.  
  
"Are you ok with this?"  
  
"With what? You going to Julliard?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh course I am."  
  
"I mean Julliard is in New York... It's so far..."  
  
"Summer..."  
  
"We just got this started. I don't wanna let it go already."  
  
"Summer, we'll work through it. Don't worry, I don't wanna let is go either."  
  
"Good. I haven't even gotten in yet, we might be worrying for nothing."  
  
"You'll get in."  
  
"I hope so. If they like my application, I get to go to New York and dance for them."  
  
"You've got this baby, I know you do."  
  
"Ah what would I do without you?"  
  
"Not much of anything." He laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that afternoon Ryan and Summer were Swimming gin the pool when Ryan realized that he needed to tell Summer that he told Kirsten they were together.  
  
"Kirsten knows we're together." He blurted out.  
  
"Oh you told her?"  
  
"Well sort of, she asked me what was going on between us and I just kept dogging the question. Finally she just asked me how long we've been together and I said since last night and I had already said it before I could stop myself. Should I not have said anything?"  
  
"Ryan... no it's ok."  
  
"You don't mind that she knows?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're really ok with this aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Yeah I am. I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now."  
  
"Me too. You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should go out tonight."  
  
"Now Ryan is that any way to ask a lady on a date?" She said kidding.  
  
Ryan put his arms around her waist under the water and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"Summer will you go on a date with me tonight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Bowling." She laughed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on I'll let you win."  
  
"No Summer."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How about we go get some food at the boardwalk and go on a boat ride?"  
  
"Ryan." She smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's so romantic."  
  
"Well I aim to please."  
  
"What time do you wanna leave?"  
  
"Um 6 sound good?"  
  
"Yeah. Ok I gotta go get ready."  
  
They got out of the pool and got ready for there date. Five minutes till 6:00 she heard the doorbell.  
  
"What the hell? Hey Ryan can you get that? Ryan? Hun where are you?" She said as she walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Ryan standing before her wearing a nice button down baby blue shirt and khaki pants and he was holding 1 single rose.  
  
"Ryan what did you do that for?" She said smiling.  
  
"Well it's our first date. I had to pick you up the proper way. Oh this is for you." He said before he handed her the rose.  
  
"Aw Ryan." She said as she took it from him.  
  
"Where did you get this?" She said before she smelled it.  
  
"Ad the flower shop down the street."  
  
"I didn't even hear you leave."  
  
"I was very quiet." He whispered leaning in to give her a kiss.  
  
"Yes you were. It's a very nice surprise." She smiled.  
  
"So are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yup lemme just get my purse and shoes."  
  
She put her shoes on and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Ok I'm ready." She said heading back to the front door.  
  
"Wait." Ryan took her hand in his and brought her close to him.  
  
"You look apsolutly beautiful."  
  
She was wearing a simple black halter dress that went down to her knees. She had her hair down and little make up on.  
  
"Well thank you sir. You look very handsome yourself. I love you in a baby blue."  
  
He smiled. He wasn't used to compliments.  
  
"Don't blush, you're hot and you know it."  
  
"Stop. Come on lets go." He held her hand on the way outside, opened the car door for her to get in.  
  
"Ohh I like this."  
  
"Well get used to it."  
  
They drove to the boardwalk, when they were parked Summer started to open her door but Ryan stopped her. He got out of the car and went to her side and opened the door for her. He took her hand and she stepped out of the car.  
  
"You're being very romantic tonight."  
  
"Yeah I've never done that before."  
  
"Well I like it."  
  
"I'm glad." He smiled.  
  
As they were walking to the restaurant they saw Seth with Anna.  
  
"Oh Great."  
  
"Do you wanna go?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No, I wanna stay and have our first date." She smiled.  
  
Seth and Anna walked toward Ryan and Summer. Ryan dropped Summer's hand.  
  
"Don't." Summer said as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Hey guys." Anna said smiling.  
  
"Hey." Ryan said politely.  
  
"What are you guys going here?" Seth asked.  
  
"Uh..." Ryan didn't know what to say.  
  
"We're on a date." Summer said proud.  
  
"Really?" Anna asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well isn't that nice." Seth said sarcastically.  
  
"Look Seth..."  
  
"No Ryan, It's ok." He turned to Summer.  
  
"You've moved on and that's fine. With my best friend, my brother, but hey you can't help who you fall for. Ok Anna we're late lets go." They started to walk away when Summer stopped them.  
  
"Seth." She yelled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah no problem." He sighed.  
  
Summer turned to look at Ryan.  
  
"Well that went better than I thought."  
  
"Uh, yeah." He said unsure.  
  
"What is it? He was totally fine."  
  
"I just have a feeling that he's not ok with it."  
  
"Come on lets not let this ruin the night."  
  
"You're right, we're on out first date and you are the only thing on my mind right now." He smiled.  
  
"Ok good."  
  
They stopped walking and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Well, well, well don't you two look cozy."  
  
"Marissa..."  
  
"No Ryan, this is between me and Summer. You're a guy I expect this from you."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about him like that."  
  
"What are you Ryan's protector?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"He's just using you to get back at me."  
  
"Ok that's enough." Ryan wanted this to stop.  
  
"Please Ryan, I'm not stupid."  
  
"Well you must be because my feelings for Summer have zero to do with you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Marissa, Ryan and I are together now and you're just gonna have to deal with it. Now if you'll excuse us, we're on our first date."  
  
Summer took Ryan's hand and led him to the restaurant. Ryan stopped them.  
  
"Wait. Can we just forget that ugly little scene please?"  
  
"Absolutely, let's just concentrate on us." She smiled.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They went into the restaurant and the hostess seated them. They had a nice dinner and decided to share a piece of chocolate cake.  
  
"Oh my God this cake is so good." Summer said.  
  
"Don't have an orgasm now Summer."  
  
"Ryan." Summer squealed.  
  
Ryan paid the bill and they walked to the docs to go on a boat ride.  
  
"God Ryan it's so beautiful tonight."  
  
"Yeah it is." He said staring straight at her.  
  
"Stop." She blushed.  
  
They got on the boat and were sitting on the side.  
  
"This night has been very romantic." Summer said.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're surprised?"  
  
"Well I am. I mean you're not exactly known for being romantic."  
  
"Well you make it easy."  
  
"There you go again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talking like that."  
  
"I guess you bring it out in me." He smiled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They were standing in front of Summer's house when Ryan gave Summer a goodnight kiss.  
  
"Well thank you very much Mr. Atwood for a lovely evening.  
  
"Well you're very welcome."  
  
Summer got her keys out of her purse and Ryan took them to unlock the door.  
  
"Such a gentleman." She said as he held the door open for her.  
  
"So what do you wanna do now?" He asked.  
  
"Make out?" Summer smiled.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They went to sit on the couch.  
  
"You know this was a perfect night." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Well except for..."  
  
"No. It was perfect." She said before she leaned in and kissed his lips. She moved to straddle his lap, she moved her hands to his face and his hands moved to caress her back. She moved her hands to his hair and messed it up. Then she started to unbutton his shirt and Ryan stopped her.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Oh please don't stop this." She said out of breath.  
  
"No, no I'm not. It's just... are you sure?"  
  
"Ryan, I'm positive." She smiled as se got off his lap and took his hand to lead him up the stairs. When they got to the top he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, walked to her room and shut the door with his foot.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok so there you have it. Like I said before I'm going out of town for the weekend so I won't be updating till Sunday. But at least I left you with a good chapter. Lol. The next chapter would've been better to leave you at, cause that's when all the good stuff happens, but oh well it keeps you wanting more. Lol. I'm so cruel. So anyway I'll be back on Sunday. I hope you guys have a great weekend. Thanks again everyone for reviewing. 


	9. 9

Disclaimer ~ Don't sue me, I don't own a damn thing.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Summer got out of Ryan's arms and stopped kissing him.  
  
"Wait." She said.  
  
"Ok you were complaining about me stopping this..."  
  
"No I'm not stopping it at all. I'm uh gonna go change into something just a little more comfortable." She said seductively.  
  
"Well go right ahead then."  
  
"I'll be quick." She said before kissing him.  
  
Five minutes later she walked in the room wearing a black silky night gown that was about 2 inches above her knees.  
  
"Wow you look..."  
  
"What?" She smiled.  
  
"Beautiful." He whispered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes." She said sitting beside him on the bed.  
  
"So..." He didn't know what to say. He felt like an awkward teenage boy that never had sex.  
  
"I have to tell you something and you have to promise me not to freak out."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I... uh... I... never mind I can't do it."  
  
"Come on, it's ok."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I love you." She smiled as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"You uh... you love me?" He didn't know if he heard right.  
  
"Yes. I love you." She loved saying those words to him.  
  
"A... are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." She laughed lightly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do I love you? You're funny a... and you're sweet. You spent the last 4 months in the same bed with me and didn't once make a move."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about that."  
  
"I know. But any other guy would. But you didn't. My God Ryan you've got the biggest heart, more than anyone I know. Look Ryan you don't have to say it back. I mean I know you don't."  
  
"What do you mean you know I don't? How do you know that?"  
  
"I can just tell. The look on your face doesn't exactly say I love you."  
  
"You just caught me by surprise."  
  
"Yeah well... sorry." She got up to get her robe. She felt so embarrassed.  
  
"No, Summer don't do this." He said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Ryan just forget it." She yelled.  
  
"No, I won't forget it." He yelled back.  
  
"Why?" She continued to yell.  
  
"Because I love you." He yelled.  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"I love you... so much Summer." He said quietly as he walked over to her.  
  
"Ryan."  
  
"Please don't shut me out after I just said I love you." He put his hands on her shoulders and let her robe fall off her shoulders on to the floor.  
  
"Ryan."  
  
"I love you." He whispered before he kissed her softly.  
  
They slowly parted.  
  
"Four times." She said with her eyes closed.  
  
"Four times what?"  
  
"You told me you love me four times." She smiled.  
  
"Well you better catch up." He smiled.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He smiled and took her hand to lead her to the bed. They stood there for a few seconds before Summer took off his tank top that he had under his shirt. She fumbled with his belt buckle and undid his button and zipper before his pants fell to the ground and he stepped out of them. He lightly touched the straps of her nightgown and looked at her to make sure it was ok. She shook her head yes. He slid the straps off of her shoulders and the nightgown fell to the floor. Then she moved to lay on the bed and he followed.  
  
They got under the covers and took each other's underwear off; he moved to get on top of her.  
  
They lay there on Summer's bed, skin to skin and Ryan is feeling everything but nervous. He knew this was right. This was it. This was everything he'd never knew he always wanted.  
  
"Wait. Do you have something?" She asked.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Wait. I do." She reached in her nightstand and pulled out a condom.  
  
They moved together in slow motion and she felt complete. She felt like this is what people talk about, this is what it's about. She felt happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
"I love you." She whispered panting as he kissed her sweaty neck.  
  
"I love you too." He said back.  
  
Saying "I love you" was a big deal to Ryan. Because he never really said it to anyone but Marissa, but mostly because saying those 3 little words scared him to death. But for some reason saying them to Summer felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Three hours later Ryan woke up from a sound sleep. He looked over at the clock next to Summer's bead, it read 12:30 A.M. He felt Summer stir in his arms and saw her bare back.  
  
'It wasn't a dream.' He thought.  
  
Summer stirred in his arms again.  
  
"Mmm, Hi there." She said looking up at Ryan.  
  
"Hi." He smiled.  
  
"I can't believe I fell asleep after we..."  
  
"Well hey you used up a lot of energy."  
  
"Yeah well, you ready for round two?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." He smiled.  
  
As they were kissing Summer heard a car door slam.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Summer asked.  
  
"Uh... I dunno. Luke maybe."  
  
She got up, put her robe on and looked out the window.  
  
"Uh Ryan... It's not Luke."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"My Dad."  
  
"What?" Ryan got up off the bed and put his pants on.  
  
"What the hell is he home for?"  
  
"I thought you said he was gonna be gone a week?"  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
"Shit Summer what are we gonna do?" Ryan whispered loudly.  
  
"We're just gonna calm down. We can't let him know that we're freaked out."  
  
"Well I am freaked out." He panicked looking for his shirt.  
  
"Summer, my shirt isn't here. Where the hell is my shirt?"  
  
Summer closed her eyes.  
  
"It's down stairs."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"No, it's ok, my Dad knows you stay with me when he's gone."  
  
"Does he know we have sex?" He asked, continuing to panic.  
  
"Ryan chill out. He's not in the house yet, so just go to the guest room. He'll never know you were in here."  
  
"Ok, good idea." He started to walk out of her bedroom when he stopped.  
  
"Oh wait." He ran to her and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Mmmm... go go go." She laughed.  
  
When he left the room she ran to her bed and got under the covers.  
  
"Shit." She remembered Ryan didn't put his underwear on. She reached on the floor, got them and shoved them under the covers. A minute later she heard the front door slam and her Step Mom arguing with her Dad.  
  
"Great." She whispered.  
  
Five minutes later she heard footsteps.  
  
"Princess." Her Dad whispered as he opened the door.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hi Daddy." She whispered acting like he woke her up.  
  
"Who's car is in the drive way?"  
  
"Ryan's."  
  
"Oh ok good, you weren't alone."  
  
"No, no I wasn't alone. Why are you home so early? I thought you were gonna be gone a week."  
  
"Oh my meeting got canceled so we just decided to come home."  
  
"Why was Paris yelling?"  
  
"Oh she had some appointment at a spa in England while I was at my meeting and she had to cancel because we came home early."  
  
"Oh." Like she needed to go to another spa.  
  
"Well I'll let you go back to sleep."  
  
"Ok night Daddy."  
  
"Goodnight Summer." He said before he kissed her forehead.  
  
Half an hour later Ryan lies in bed thinking about Summer and what they did. Soon after he heard the door open.  
  
"Hey baby." She smiled as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey come here." He motioned her to come to him.  
  
"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked as she got under the covers.  
  
"No I couldn't sleep.  
  
"Me either. This wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend the first night we... you know..."  
  
"Made love?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
  
"I didn't really wanna spend it in separate beds either."  
  
"I can't believe they came home early. This sucks."  
  
"Are you gonna tell him?" He asked.  
  
"That we had sex?"  
  
"No... that we're... together."  
  
"Oh... yeah of course."  
  
"He's not gonna like it is he?"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter if he does or doesn't."  
  
"Yes it does Summer, he's your Dad."  
  
"But it doesn't matter to me. Besides he likes you, he thinks you're a good friend to me."  
  
"Yeah, he likes me as your friend, not your boyfriend."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well ok... I was in juvi for stealing a car, I burned down a house, and I corrupted Marissa Cooper..."  
  
"You didn't corrupt Marissa."  
  
"I'm not Caleb Nichol's Grandson." He said quietly.  
  
"Ryan, you don't have to be Seth. I... I don't want you to be Seth. I like you the way you are."  
  
"Summer I want your Dad to like me. Julie didn't like me..."  
  
"Ryan, is he in this relationship?" She asked interrupting him.  
  
"Well... N... No."  
  
"Ok then, what he thinks doesn't matter."  
  
"Ok it's just..."  
  
"No Ryan, just don't think about it."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good. Now I'm exhausted. You Mr. Atwood, wore me out." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself." He joked.  
  
"Well then let's go to sleep."  
  
"Wait you wanna sleep in here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But your Dad..."  
  
"I'm sure he's got a meeting or something early & Paris probably has Yogalates or something."  
  
"Love that word." He laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You remember the Thanksgiving from hell?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Well a few days after that, Kirsten had to start Yogalates and Sandy couldn't stop saying Yogalates." He explained.  
  
"Looks like someone else can't stop saying it."  
  
"Well come on now it's a fun word." He laughed.  
  
She laughed at him.  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
"Come on say it, it's fun." He joked.  
  
"Yogalates." She said before she kissed him.  
  
"See I told you it was fun."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Go to sleep silly boy." She said as she lay on his chest.  
  
"Goodnight Summer." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight baby." She said wrapping her arms around him getting as close to him as she possibly could."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been so busy with work lately; I haven't had time to type the story up. I have up until about chapter 21 already written I just don't have it on the computer. And I'm still having some trouble with how I should end it. I have to thank everyone for still keeping an interest in the story. I really appreciate it. And thanks to everyone that reviewed! 


	10. 10

Disclaimer ~ Don't own anything. Everything belongs to Fox. Although I wish I owned Benjamin & Chris.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Summer was sitting up in the guestroom bed watching Ryan sleep and thinking about the night before. She couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful it was. Sure she had sex with Seth and at the time she loved it, because she didn't know any better. But what she had with Ryan was different. It was special. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced or ever wanted to. She looked at the clock next to Ryan.  
  
"Shit, it's 9:00." She said quietly.  
  
Not quietly enough, Ryan woke up.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." He said smiling up at her.  
  
"Morning baby." She said before kissing his cheek.  
  
"I have to go in my room now." She said apologetic.  
  
"Should I leave?"  
  
"No, no stay. We'll go out later. I cannot stay in this house with Paris."  
  
"Why don't you like her?"  
  
"Cause she's just using my Dad for his money. 5 Months before my Dad and her got married her parents cut her off. It's totally obvious that's why she married him."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. Well I'm gonna go in my room. Meet me downstairs in like 20 minutes."  
  
"Ok." He kissed her fast before she left the room."  
  
Summer walked out of the room quietly and bumped into Paris on her way back to her room.  
  
"Summer."  
  
"Hi Paris."  
  
"What were you doing in the guest room?"  
  
"Uh... I... I was just saying good morning to Ryan."  
  
"Why did that boy stay here last night?"  
  
"Cause I was alone."  
  
"Yes well, I don't think it's a good idea for him to stay here anymore."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Summer what's been going on between you two?"  
  
"Uh... nothing. We're just friends. Why would you think something's going on between us?"  
  
"Well you're being awfully protective of him Summer."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Summer I don't want him here. Look at what he did to poor Marissa's family."  
  
"What? Ryan had nothing to do with her family problems."  
  
"Summer..." She didn't get to finish because Ryan walked out of the bedroom/  
  
"Well, Hi Ryan." Paris said politely.  
  
'God she's so fake.' Summer thought.  
  
"Uh... Hi. I'm uh gonna go now."  
  
"Wait I'll walk you out." Summer said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
As they were walking into the front hall Summer's Dad David came out of the family room.  
  
"Well Hi there Ryan." He said as he shook Ryan's hand.  
  
"Hi Mr. Roberts."  
  
"Please Ryan. I've been trying to get you to call me David for the last 4 months."  
  
"Sorry." He laughed lightly.  
  
"Well it's quite alright. I just want to thank you for taking care of my little girl for the past 4 months. I know the break up was very hard for her."  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Now Summer it's not secret..."  
  
"It's ok. She's my friend." He said giving her a look.  
  
"Yes well I have to go make a call, so if you'll excuse me." He said before disappearing to his office.  
  
"I got to go." Ryan said opening the door.  
  
"Wait... Ryan what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I thought we were gonna go somewhere."  
  
"Wouldn't that make your step mom even more suspicious?"  
  
Summer looked away from him.  
  
"I heard you talking to her."  
  
"Oh, Ryan I..."  
  
"Why did you say we're just friends. I thought last night was a lot more than just friends."  
  
"It was. It was perfect."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"Cause then she would tell my Dad."  
  
"What happened to not caring about what your Dad thinks?"  
  
"I don't, I just don't want her to tell him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you're not S... "She didn't want to say his name.  
  
"Seth? I'm not Seth."  
  
"Ryan... I..."  
  
"No Summer. After all this I still consider Seth my Best friend, my Brother and I really hate that my Girlfriend, who just happens to be his ex Girlfriend, to compare me to him."  
  
"Ryan..."  
  
"I'm not Seth."  
  
"I know that..."  
  
"And I never will be."  
  
"Ryan calm down."  
  
"What are you afraid your step mom is gonna hear?"  
  
"Ryan don't do this."  
  
"Summer when I told Kirsten we were together, I was proud. Not ashamed." He said a little hurt.  
  
"Ryan I'm not ashamed."  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
"How? Ryan I'll do anything to make you see that I want this."  
  
"Tell your Dad."  
  
Summer looked away from him.  
  
"That's what I thought." He said before he left.  
  
"I love you." She whispered to the shut front door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
About half an hour after Ryan left, Summer was in her car driving to a little coffee shop to meet someone for advice, Kirsten. Summer walked in the coffee shop and spotted her right away. Kirsten saw Summer walking to the table and stood right up.  
  
"Summer, are you ok sweetie? You didn't sound too good on the phone." She said as she hugged her.  
  
"Uh... no... I... I don't think I'm ok. I think I screwed up big time." She said sitting down at the table.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Ryan."  
  
"Oh. Yeah he didn't look too good when he came home."  
  
"He looked bad?" She asked feeling worse.  
  
"Just a little sad."  
  
"I knew it. I screwed up the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said in tears.  
  
"Summer what is it?"  
  
Summer told Kirsten the fight they had and asked what she could do to make it up to him.  
  
"Are you ashamed of Ryan?"  
  
"No, no not at all. No way."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell Paris the truth?"  
  
"I... I dunno. I guess I just didn't want her to be the one to tell my Dad. She doesn't like him and I know she would make it seem like a bad thing. Ryan is not a bad thing, he'll never be a bad thing to me, no matter what. I don't care what he's don't in the past, all I care about is what he does from here on out. I care about us. If there still is an us."  
  
"Well... I think you've found your answer Sumemr." She said smiling at how much Summer has grown up in the last year and a half.  
  
"I have to tell my Dad."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Thank you Kirsten."  
  
"Summer I didn't do anything. You did it all on your own." She laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Summer called Ryan and told him not to ask any questions, just to go to her house. This was it. She was gonna tell her Dad. She knocked on his office door.  
  
"Come in." She heard him say.  
  
"Hey Daddy." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi sweetie. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Uh... W...Well... I have to um tell you something."  
  
"I already know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, and I think it's great." He smiled.  
  
"You do?" She smiled.  
  
"Well of course. It's a great school."  
  
"Yeah I know... Wait... What?"  
  
"I found the Julliard envelope on the coffee table."  
  
"Oh... Yeah that."  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Um...uh... no."  
  
"Well then what is it?"  
  
"Uh... ok... um I... I went on a date last night."  
  
"You did? With Seth? Are you getting back together?"  
  
"Um no Dad. I'm not getting back together with Seth."  
  
"Oh well then who did you go out with?"  
  
"Uh... um... I..." She thought about what she said to Kirsten about not being ashamed.  
  
"Ryan. I went on a date with Ryan. We're together now." She said smileing.  
  
"Excuse me? You're dating Ryan Atwood."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can not be serious."  
  
"Yeah I am serious."  
  
"He was in Juvenal Hall."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"He burned down a house."  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"He's a criminal."  
  
"No he's not."  
  
"His brother is in Jail."  
  
"That's not Ryan's fault."  
  
"His Parents abandoned him."  
  
"The Cohen's..."  
  
"... Are not his parents."  
  
"Stop. I thought you liked Ryan?"  
  
"Summer..."  
  
"No you can't control this. I love him and nothing you say or do is gonna change that."  
  
"You don't love him. He's not Seth."  
  
"I know he's not Seth. I don't want him to be Seth. I want him exactly how he is. And that includes his past; present, future, all of it. He's a good person. Why can't you see that?"  
  
"Summer..."  
  
"No. I should've known this was a lost cause."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know you're gonna try & talk me out of this, but I'm not gonna let you. I love Ryan and you can't change that." She stood in front of his desk waiting for him to say something, but he didn't, so she left. When she shut the door to his office she saw Ryan standing against the wall.  
  
"Hi." She said surprised.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"That was quite a speech."  
  
"Yeah, well I meant it all."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"God do you know how much I love you?" He said as he put his hands on her cheeks.  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea." She smiled.  
  
"Ryan I am so so so sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I'm ashamed of you. I just knew he was gonna react the way he did and I didn't wanna put you through that. I was just trying to protect you."  
  
"I know and I appreciate that, but I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know, but it just kills me to hear someone talk about you like that."  
  
"It's ok. I'm used to it."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to be,"  
  
"Why does it bother you so much?"  
  
"Cause I don't think there's anything wrong with you. I mean yeah, ok you have a past, but I mean who doesn't? No one should judge you because of it. I mean you've grown so much in the last year and a half." She was starting to get emotional.  
  
"Like you didn't judge me after you found out I was from Chino?" He said teasing her.  
  
"Well yeah... ok I did. I guess we've both grown."  
  
"Uh yeah I'd say." He smiled.  
  
"So we're good?" She asked happy?  
  
"Yeah." He said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't do that right in front of your Dad's office."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I do. Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"My house."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Uh are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about Seth."  
  
"No you know what he's just gonna have to get used to it."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked as they walked to the front door.  
  
"Yup, let's go." She said grabbing her purse.  
  
"We could always just stay in the pool house." He said getting his keys out of his pocket.  
  
"No, you shouldn't have to hide out in the pool house. Come on it'll be fine."  
  
He opened the passenger door of the car to let Summer in, then got in the car.  
  
"This should be an adventure." He said before pulling out of the driveway.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Ok like I said I have like 21 chapters written & I've included Marissa in the story, but I think I'm changing my mind & I wanna get rid of her, I don't wanna kill her but I want her gone lol. So if anyone has any ideas, please share! Thanks for all the reviews! 


	11. 11

Disclaimer ~ Yeah I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ryan and Summer walked in The Cohen's house. It's been almost 2 years since he moved in with them but he still has a hard time realizing that he is a part of The Cohen family, a big part. The house was quiet, so Ryan thought no one was home, although all the cars were there. All of a sudden they heard arguing in the living room.  
  
"Is that Luke?" Summer looked at Ryan.  
  
"Uh... I think..." He said walking with her into the family room. They saw Seth an Luke playing play station.  
  
"Hey guys." Summer said.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah Hi." Luke said not paying attention to them.  
  
"Oh come on man." Seth yelled.  
  
"Ha I did it... I finally beat you." Luke said gloating.  
  
"Yeah good for you."  
  
Luke couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"I'm just so happy for you."  
  
"Ha ha thanks." Luke joked.  
  
Seth looked over to the entryway of the family room and saw Ryan and Summer.  
  
"Oh Hey." He said not really knowing what to feel.  
  
"Hey when did you guys get here?" Luke asked.  
  
Summer laughed.  
  
"Uh... Just know." Ryan said.  
  
Just then Kirsten walked in the room.  
  
"Hey guys how's the game coming? Oh, Hi Ryan, Summer." She smiled.  
  
"Hi." They both said.  
  
"Oh I won Mrs. Cohen."  
  
"Oh please, it's Kirsten." She smiled politely.  
  
"O... ok." Luke said shyly.  
  
Seth looked at him like he was on crack. Luke was anything but shy.  
  
"Uh can I talk to you two in the kitchen?" Kirsten asked Ryan and Summer.  
  
"Oh... Uh yeah sure." Ryan said following Kirsten.  
  
"See ya." Summer said to Luke and Seth before going into the kitchen.  
  
"Dude you're Mom is so hot." Luke exclaimed.  
  
"Oh thanks so much for that." Seth said disgusted.  
  
In the kitchen Ryan and Summer sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen while Kirsten was getting 3 bottles of water for them.  
  
"Can I get you two something to eat?"  
  
"Uh no thanks." Ryan said.  
  
"Oh... Um no nothing for me thanks." Summer said a little nervous.  
  
"So I take it you talked to your Dad Summer."  
  
"Uh... y... yeah I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It went as well as I thought it would."  
  
"So not good."  
  
"No, not really. But it's ok." She smiled at Ryan.  
  
"Good. What did he say?"  
  
"Oh, he just gave me a bunch of crap about Ryan's past."  
  
"But you don't care about that?"  
  
"Nope." She smiled grabbing Ryan's hand.  
  
"Good. You got yourself a good girl here Ryan."  
  
"I know." He smiled shyly.  
  
"Now I wanna talk to you both about something. I think it would be a good idea to have your parents over for dinner." She said looking at Summer.  
  
"Are you nuts?"  
  
"No I... I think it would be a good idea to have both of our families together, get to know Ryan."  
  
"They don't consider me a part of this family."  
  
"But you are Ryan and you always will be."  
  
"I appreciate this Kirsten, really I do but you didn't see my Dad when I told him. I just don't think it's a good idea right know."  
  
"Well maybe you're right. I wouldn't want to make matters worse."  
  
"Thanks." Ryan said grateful.  
  
"Hello family, Summer." Sandy said as he walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Sandy." Summer said politely.  
  
"Well we're gonna go to the pool hosue." Ryan said wanting to get out of there, fast.  
  
"Bye guys." Both Sandy and Kirsten said.  
  
"Uh... What's going on with them? Seth is in the other room and Summer is going in the pool house with Ryan. Why?"  
  
"Well honey, Ryan and Summer are together now." Kirsten said calmly.  
  
"Oh. When did this happen?"  
  
"Uh... Friday."  
  
"How's Seth?"  
  
"He's dealing with it?"  
  
"Does David know?"  
  
"Oh yeah he knows."  
  
"I take it that's not good."  
  
"Uh... no. I suggested her parents come over for dinner and get to know Ryan, show them we love him and that what he's done in the past doesn't matter. But I guess that's not good enough for David." Kirsten sounded very sad.  
  
"It's ok baby. They'll come to there senses sometime." He said hugging her.  
  
"I know but it kills Summer." She said pulling away.  
  
"Oh I'm sure it does."  
  
"She loves Ryan so much and all she wants is her Dad to be happy for them."  
  
"She loves Ryan?" Sandy smiled.  
  
"Yeah she does, a lot."  
  
"Well your Dad never approved of me and look at us."  
  
"That's true." She said kissing Sandy's cheek.  
  
"I've really lost her." Seth whispered to himself outside of the kitchen having just heard the whole conversation.  
  
"What's up man?" Luke asked walking up to Seth.  
  
"Nothing, I'm staying at your house tonight."  
  
"Dude, you ok?  
  
"Yeah, I just don't wanna be home right now."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You know..." Summer started.  
  
She kissed Ryan.  
  
"I was worried when my Dad came home..."  
  
She kissed him again.  
  
"... That we wouldn't have anywhere to do this."  
  
She kissed him again.  
  
"But I totally forgot that you had a pool house."  
  
She kissed him yet again.  
  
"Well I don't know how long the privacy will last. People in this family really don't know how to knock." He said before kissing her heavily.  
  
They kissed for about ten minutes before they're interrupted.  
  
"Hey Summer do you..." Kirsten stopped when she saw Ryan on top of Summer.  
  
"Oh my! I really need to learn how to knock."  
  
"No it's ok Kirsten." Summer said as she got up.  
  
"Uh... I was just leaving." Summer said as she straightened her shirt.  
  
"No don't." Ryan tried to stop her.  
  
"Don't leave Summer, it's ok, really. You're both almost 18. I just... I was gonna ask you if you wanted to stay for dinner."  
  
"Uh... I... uh..."  
  
"Seth went to Luke's tonight, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"Uh... I don't..."  
  
"Come on stay." Ryan really didn't want her to go.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Do you really wanna go home and be with your Dad and Paris?" Ryan smiled.  
  
"N...no I don't." She laughed.  
  
"Good so you're staying?" Kirsten asked hopeful.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Great, I'll go tell Sandy."  
  
"Uh Kirsten wait." Ryan stopped her.  
  
"Yeah?" She smiled.  
  
"Are you cooking?" Ryan asked as her smiled faded.  
  
"No. Sandy is throwing a few steaks on the grill, with some corn and potatos."  
  
"Oh, sounds good." Ryan smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She joked.  
  
"You're welcome." He said giving her a cheesy smile before she walked out.  
  
"You know, you're not very nice." Summer said kidding.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He said taking her hand.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled thinking he was gonna do something romantic but he didn't.  
  
"Yeah." He said pulling her on the bed slowly moving his hands to her side to tickle her.  
  
"Ryan don't you dare."  
  
"Don't I dare do what?" He asked smiling.  
  
"You know."  
  
"Mmmm no I don't."  
  
"Please don't tickle me baby." She said sweetly.  
  
"You really don't want me to?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Too bad." He said tickling her.  
  
"Stop.... Hahahahaha.... Please Ryan." She said laughing.  
  
"But I like it." He continued to tickle her.  
  
"Ryan... don't you... love me?" She asked in between laughing.  
  
Then he stopped.  
  
"Of course I love you."  
  
As soon as he said that she got out of his grasp and she got off the bed and stood up.  
  
"Ha ha... I'm good."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"I had to stop you some how."  
  
Ryan gave her a look.  
  
"It's still not fair."  
  
"Oh come on. Let's go see if there's anything we can do." She said taking his hand to get him off the bed.  
  
"Hey wait." He said taking her other hand in his and bringing her close.  
  
"I love you." He said smiling.  
  
"I love you too." She said as she moved her arms around his neck and he moved his arms around her waist. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. Every time he kissed her she felt like she was the only person in the world. He made her feel like she was the only person that mattered without even really trying.  
  
"Hey you two, what would you like..."  
  
Sandy interrupted.  
  
"... For desert... but you two are having desert. Kirsten told me I might wanna knock, but ha when do I ever listen to my wife, huh Ryan?"  
  
"Uh not anytime I can think of."  
  
"Ok... I'm gonna go now." He said walking out of the pool house.  
  
"Well so much for privacy." Summer laughed.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Come on." She said taking his hand once again to walk out of the pool house. They walked out to the back yard where Sandy was by the grill. When they got there Kirsten walked out with a tray of two glasses of wine and 2 cans of Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Hey you two, I hope Dr. Pepper's ok?" She asked.  
  
"It's fine." They both said.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean..."  
  
"Sandy really it's ok." Ryan really didn't want to get into it.  
  
"What happened?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"I didn't knock." Sandy simply said.  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Well, Summer how do you like your steak?"  
  
"Uh... not burned."  
  
"Well Kirsten isn't cooking."  
  
Ryan and Sandy laughed.  
  
"I just love my Family." Kirsten said as she put her arms around Ryan and Sandy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At about 6:00 dinner was ready and they sat down to eat. The first few minutes it was dead silence until Sandy broke it.  
  
"So Summer, have you thought about what schools you want to apply to?"  
  
"Um well I just got my application for Julliard, for dancing." She said smiling.  
  
"Julliard, really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Summer I didn't know you were a dancer." Kirsten said, surprised Seth never mentioned it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Uh... Well my Mom got me started when I was like three, but I stopped right before high school." She explained.  
  
"When did you get back into it?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"Uh... Well just a few months ago. Ryan uh actually encouraged me to get back into it."  
  
"Really? Ryan?" Sandy turned to look at Ryan.  
  
"Oh... Well it's no big deal. I mean she told me how much she used to love it."  
  
"Well I think it's great." Kirsten said.  
  
"Ryan have you filled out your USC application yet?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"What? Ryan you didn't tell me you were gonna apply there." Summer said surprised.  
  
"Well... I... uh... I just got the application on Thursday."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you were thinking about going there."  
  
"I'm sorry I uh thought you told her." Sandy said apologetic.  
  
"No it's ok. USC is a great school." Summer said putting on a brave face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two chapters in one day, you guys love me don't you?? Lol I might have chapter 12 up tomorrow. I make no promises though. Oh by the way does everyone else LOVE The OC Soundtrack? I can't stop listening to it. I own almost all of the cds that are on the soundtrack anyway, but that's beside the point. I was so stoked when I saw that The Dandy Warhols are on there. They rock! Ok anyway don't forget to review! Thanks! 


End file.
